Loud house: Giant island
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: After getting caught up in Lola's fight, Lisa's device was activated and sending the Loud gang and their friends to a whole different location, an location infested with Giants and other dangerous animals. Will they find their way back home, or will they become food to the creatures that lurks there? Warning, rated M for some chapters
1. Chapter 1: Accidental wrapping

Somewhere in the middle of an dense jungle in an alternate universe, a teenage girl are seen running away with two little kids, one boy and one girl, are running away from a pack of featherless dromaeosaurid dinosaurs. They just kept running and running until they cornered by raptors at the edge of a cliff.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" The little boy yelled.

The teenage girl looks at the raptors as they closes in on her and the little kids.

She pulls the younger kids close to her and held on to them tightly. "Well, it was nice knowing you two." The little girl said as she about to cry.

Just when they is about to be attacked, a two giant hands appears and landed on both sides of the kids until a head of a colossal humanoid female giant appears over the cliff, ominously looms over the kids and the raptors below, with the formers gaping in awe.

Meanwhile in the original universe, the citizens of Royal Woods, along with some of the inhabitants of Great Lakes City and other neighboring towns, is attending a picnic at Grand Venture State Park. Rita and Lynn Sr. is having a conversation with the other adults, Leni is introducing Carlota to her friends, Bobby is sitting under a tree with Lori resting her head on his left leg wearing her boyfriend's green shirt, Lynn is playing football with a couple of other kids, Luna is jamming out with Sam and their friends, Luan and Benny is putting on a show for the kids, Lucy and her friends are hanging upside down from the tree trunks, Lana is playing in the mud with her friends, and Lincoln and his friends are walking around.

"You know something? It's actually nice to see all these people from different towns or cities." Lincoln said.

"You can say that again. I mean look at all of these girls we have never seen before. And Ronnie Anne's cousin doesn't look all that bad." Rusty replied.

"Careful now, Rusty. You don't want Ronnie Anne to hear you hitting on her cousin. It's bad enough that Clyde has a unhealthy crush on my sister Lori, i think the last thing neither Ronnie Anne nor Carlota wanted to have to dare with that. No offense, Clyde."

"Ehh, none taken." Clyde replied as he shrugs his shoulder.

"Speaking of Ronnie Anne, here she come." Liam said as he spotted Ronnie Anne and her friends approached the group.

"Sup, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne greeted her white haired friend.

"What's up, Ronnie?" Lincoln greeted back. "How are you enjoying the picnic so far?"

"It's okay. A bit crowded, but still okay. So, what are you losers doing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just walking around. What are you guys doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Same. There's barely aanything to do here if I'm going to be honest." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"Yeah, i understand that."

"Yep."

With nothing else to say, both groups just stares at each other on awkward silence.

"Soooo...aren't you gonna introduce your friends to the guys?" Lincoln asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Ronnie Anne cleared her throat as she begins introducing her city friends to her old friends. "These are my friends, Sid, Nikki, Sameer, and Casey."

"Sup, y'all." Casey greeted the boys.

"Howdy, partners. My name is Liam. And these guys are Clyde, Zach, and Rusty. Nice to meet you all." Liam introduces himself and the others as he held his hand out for an handshake.

"Nice to meet you all too." Nikki said as she and her friends shake Liam's hands as well as the other boys. "So, you are Lincoln's friends, huh?"

"Yep! And not to toot my own horn but i am Lincoln's bestest friend among our group." Clyde said with pride.

"You just had to rub it in our faces, didn't you?" Zach asked, annoyed at what Clyde said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Clyde smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, guys!" A voice greeted.

Both groups looked to where they heard the voice and sees Stella walking up towards them.

"Hey, Stella." Lincoln greeted. "Did you just get here?"

"No. I been here the whole time. I was just hanging out with Girl Jordan and the other girls."

"Oh cool. By the way, this Ronnie Anne. She used to live here once but she moved away and lived with her family in the city."

"Nice to meet you, Ronnie Anne." Stella said as she shake Ronnie Anne's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, dude." Ronnie Anne replied. "Must be a pain hanging around them sometimes, huh?"

"Not that much. Though, we kind of had a bumpy start when i first met them."

"What happened to make it a bumpy start?"

Stella looked at the boys, who is smiling sheepishly at her, before turning her attention back toward Ronnie Anne. "Let's just say that they all had a thing for me and thought i was looking for a boyfriend at the time."

"Oh really now? And you said _all_ of them?" Ronnie Anne asked, cocked an eyebrow as Stella simply nodded. "I see."

Suddenly, everyone started hearing two kids getting into a loud argument. It turns out that the kids that is having a argument is Lola and Sid's little sister Adelaide, and it's looks like that they are about to get into a fight.

"Uh oh. This can not be good." Clyde said, as the two six year olds still arguing in the background.

Eventually, Lincoln and Sid walked behind the two girls and pulled them away from each other.

"Lincoln, let me go! I got a score to settle with this brat!" Lola said as she tries to free herself.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you attack her." Lincoln said.

"What are you two even arguing about anyway?" Sid asked.

"The reason why we were arguing is because she spilled juice on my dress!" Lola answered in an angry tone.

"I said i was sorry! I didn't mean to spill my juice on your dress!" Adelaide replied.

"LIES! You did that on purpose!" Lola growled.

"No i didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Pardon me but can you please keep the voices down? I am in the middle of doing something." Lisa said.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, Lisa."

Seeing this as her opportunity now that her brother is distracted, Lola bit one of Lincoln's fingers while forced him to let her go.

"Ouch, Lola! That hurts!" Lincoln yells at Lola while holding his finger that Lola bit.

"If you think that hurts, then you is sadly mistaken!" Lola angrily said as she pounces on him to pulverize him.

"Uh oh..." Lisa said as she tries to get away only to get caught in the fight cloud.

"HAHAHA! Never get in the way of the mighty Lola!"

"Lola, stop! Before you activate..." Just as Lisa was about to warn her sister, the noise of something turning on caught the kids attention. "...my device."

Suddenly, a bright blue light glows from the back of Lisa's pockets, causing everyone to look at Lisa in wonder of what it is; however, whatever it was that Lisa had in her pocket exploded, covered the whole area in a blue void and engulfing anyone who is nearby.

Somewhere in a jungle, Lincoln is laying on the ground unconscious, but soon regain his senses. "Ugh. What the heck happened? It feels like i got hit by something."

Lincoln begins looking around and started to notice that he isn't at the picnic anymore.

"Is this a jungle? How did i get here?" Lincoln asked before hearing some strange noises coming from the distance and heads towards the noise. When Lincoln made it to a clearing which leads him to a cliff, his eyes widened in shock at what he sees. "What the..."

What Lincoln saw is was inspiring. Living, breathing dinosaurs roaming around the ground below eating on plants, drinking water, or migrating in herds. And it was at this point Lincoln asked, "Where am i?"


	2. Chaper 2: A giant new friend

In a different part of the jungle, Lori has just regain her consciousness and groans.

"I don't know what just happened but it i am glad that I'm still alive." Lori said to herself before looking around her surroundings. "So like, where am i? Wait a minute. Where's Bobby?! He was with me when that bright light appeared out of nowhere! Now to think about it, where's my family at? Mom?! Dad?! Leni?! Anyone?! Where are you guys?! Hello?!"

It was pointless. All Lori heard was nothing but the wind and animal noises.

"Nothing, huh? Is it possible that i can call somebody out here?" Lori pulled out her phone to try to contact someone, however, there was no signals on her phone. "Ugh. Just what i need. No service. Well, looks like I'm going to have to find the others the old fashioned way. Roaming around an jungle, by myself...with dangerous creatures probably lurking around here."

As soon as she said that, Lori heard something moving in the bushes, terrifying her.

"H-hello? I-is someone there?"

Once again, no response. The dead silence started to terrified Lori even more, so she decided it was best for her to leave.

"I think it's time for me to go look for everyone else and get out of this place. Who knows that could be living here." Lori said as she begins to leave.

Elsewhere, Lana and Lola are walking towards a different part of the jungle trying to look the others as well.

"Lori?! Leni?! Mom?! Dad?! Anyone?! Where you are?!" Lana called out.

"Lana, I'm scared. Do you think we will ever find anyone we know?" Lola asked.

"I sure hope so. Something about this place spooks me."

"Tell me about it."

Both of the twins stopped walking when they heard a rumbling sound.

"Uh, Lana, do you hear that?" Lola asked.

"I feel that." Lana replied.

The sound got louder and louder until they see what it is that was making the rumbling sound. It was a stampede of giant deer like animals.

"Wow! Look how big they are!" Lana exclaimed.

"Lana! Now's not the time to be gawking! Let's get out of the way!" Lola yelled in panic as she grabbed Lana and jumped out of the way into the bushes just in time to avoid being trampled by the giant animals. "That was too close."

"Yeah. I wonder what spooked them?"

"Who cares?! I don't want to stick around to find out!"

They then hear a loud blood curdling screeching in the distance, causing them to tremble with fright.

"W-what was that?" Lola asked her twin, now petrified.

"I don't know, Lola. I don't know." Lana answered as she and Lola hears the screeching again, scaring them even more to the point they started screaming.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the jungle, Ronnie Anne is wandering around looking for any signs of anyone she knows. Or looking for something to eat and drink.

"This sucks, dude. First, i woke up and somehow found myself in this jungle, i don't know where everyone else is, and now I'm hungry and thirsty. I need to at least find something to eat and drink first before i can continue looking for the others. I just hope my family, Lincoln and his family, Sid and her family, Nikki, Sameer and Casey and everyone else is okay." Ronnie Anne said worried about the others until she heard her stomach gurgles loudly.

Ronnie Anne placed a one on her stomach and started rubbing it when suddenly, by some miracle, she spotted a stream of water ahead and ran up to it and drank as much as she could.

"Oh man, this is soooooooo good! I never thought i would see water this soon!"

Ronnie Anne is busy glupping up some more water. Too busy in fact that she didn't notice something big sneaking up behind her. As the hardcore tomboy glup some more water, she sees a reflection of a giant white wolf bearing its teeth. Ronnie Anne looked at the reflection confused until it finally dawned on her when it started growling at her, causing her to turn around and became face to face with it.

"N-nice giant wolf..." Ronnie Anne sheepishly chuckles as the giant beast roared at her before trying to eat her.

Ronnie Anne jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting eaten by the wolf and made a run for it with the beast chasing after her into the jungle. Ronnie Anne looked behind her and sees the wolf gaining up on her and nearly caught her with its mouth only for Ronnie Anne to shout while she is running like the wind, upsetting the wolf. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne trips on a stone and turns to see the wolf fast approaching her before leaping into the air and heads towards its fallen prey with its mouth open, ready to eat her. Ronnie Anne screamed and closed her eyes awaiting her fate to be sealed.

But just as the wolf could finally have its meal, a giant boulder appears out of nowhere and hit the wolf in the face, sending it flying. Ronnie Anne quickly opens her eyes just in time to witness the whole thing and was both shock and confused of what just happened. Once the wolf got back up and shook its head, it looked in Ronnie Anne's direction and roars angrily at something which confused the preteen even more.

Just as Ronnie Anne stood up, the ground beneath her started shaking as well as a loud booming sound that can be heard, frightening her once again. Whatever it was making the sound was getting closer and closer to her. Ronnie Anne fell backward and noticed a giant foot breaking through the trees and almost got stepped on if she haven't jumped out of the way.

Ronnie Anne looked up at what almost stepped on her and wasn't prepared for what she saw. It was giant woman! She has on a almond striped fur clothing with a black belt around the loincloth, earrings that look to be made out of gold, two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth, dark tan skin, a muscular body, thick legs, long black hair that is worn in a ponytail, and a few noticeable scars on her arms, legs, and chest. However to Ronnie Anne, not only that she is seeing a living, breathing giant in front of her, but this giant looks exactly like her!

_"Is my eyes playing tricks on me or am i actually seeing a freaking giant woman in front of me?! She must be at least thirty feet tall! And to make matters weirder, she looks exactly like me!" _Ronnie Anne thought to herself as the giant girl narrows her eyes toward the wolf, to whom Ronnie Anne completely forgotten about before the roar of the wolf broke her from her thoughts.

The wolf, now bloodied up on the left side of its face, walks up a few feet toward the giant girl then stopped and roars enraged at the girl. The giant girl responded back by first pounding on her chest and let out a ferocious roar at the wolf, telling it to back off.

However, the wolf refuses to back down and decides to stand its ground and get revenge against the girl for damaging the left side of its face. Seeing that wolf is refusing to leave, she raises her fists and prepares for combat. The wolf bellows and charges and then leaped up in the air again to attack, but the girl throws a punch into the wolf's mouth and slammed it onto the ground. She took her right fist out of the wolf's mouth and proceeds stomping on its neck, killing it. The girl lets out a savage roar that can be heard from a distance.

"Amazing..." A stunned Ronnie Anne said quietly as she just witnessed a short but amazing brawl.

The giantess begins smelling the air and looks down to notice Ronnie Anne looking at her. Realizing that she has spotted, Ronnie Anne tried to run away only to be grabbed by the giantess and lifted her toward her face and growls intimately at her.

"Please don't eat me! I beg you! I got a family that is probably worried about me at this very moment! So please, don't eat me!" Ronnie Anne pleaded.

"Who are you?" The giantess asked, confusing Ronnie Anne.

"Did...did you just talk?"

"Yes i did. I'm not some mildness beast. Now I'm going to ask you again, who are you?"

"Ronalda... But some call me Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne said a little frightened.

The giantess stared at Ronnie Anne for a bit and then started laughing. "No kidding? My name is Ronnie Anne too!" she said.

"It is?!" Ronnie Anne asked as she is shock to hear that.

"Yep!" The giant Ronnie Anne replied with a nod as she observed her human counterpart. "Now to think about it, you do look a lot like me when i was little. Only smaller. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm eleven years old. How old are you?"

"About seventeen."

"SEVENTEEN?!" You're seventeen with a body like that?! Dang!"

"I know right? Not gonna lie, i was just as surprised as you when i saw my reflection in the water one day. I guess i got it from my Mom." Both Ronnie Annes started laughing at the giant's statement.

The human Ronnie Anne stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye before she soon realizes something. "By the way, are there other giants here or are you the only one?"

"There's are other giants here. They just..."

"They what?"

"Well..."

Just then, the giant Ronnie Anne heard a gurgling noise coming from the human Ronnie Anne and notices that her human counterpart is brushing. "You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked as her human counterpart nodded. "You poor thing. Hey, how about I'll take you back to my cave and i can make you dinner? How do that sound?"

"That sounds really good. Just as long as I'm not on the menu." Ronnie Anne joked.

"Don't worry. As long as you remain on my good side, i won't. Though, i can't speak for my titan side."

"Titan side?"

"I'll explain it to once we get to the cave. Anyway, let's get moving, shall we?"

Ronnie Anne nods as her giant counterpart put her on top of her head. "Hang out tight, okay? It's gonna be a bumpy ride." She said before picking up the wolf's lifeless body and begins walking toward her cave as Ronnie Anne wrapped some of her giant counterpart's hair around her waist.

While her giant self walked, Ronnie Anne took this as a opportunity to take her surroundings and was in awe to see how breathtaking it is. From the lush green trees to several birds flying above the trees to a group of stegosaurus drinking from a steam alongside some small deers. Everything about it was awe-inspiring to her.

"Wow..." She exclaimed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Giantess Ronalda asked.

"Yeah. I never thought the jungle will look so beautiful from this distance."

"If you think this is beautiful, just wait until it hits sunset. Then is when this jungle's beauty really shines."

"I bet it is." Ronnie Anne said as her expression changed to sadness. _"I still hope everyone is okay out there. Wherever they are." _

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but hey, at least i made this chapter. Anywho, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
